Pinky Promise
by rosegold5683
Summary: Amy figures out slowly but surely she is in love with Karma. Amy lives in her mind how she wants it to be, but it's going to take Karma figuring out her feeling first before Amy will admit hers, maybe. Multi-chapter, first time writer here so be gentle please. This will start out T and result in a M rated ending!
1. Chapter 1

**Pinky Promise**

_This is going to be a pretty lengthy story. So buckle up and enjoy the ride. It's going to start out kind of like the show in a since that Amy has feelings she doesn't know how to deal with and I will end the story like we would all like…M rated Karmy time. It's still important to give the characters some dignity and not just throw them into a sex scene so please be patient with the story and enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

_I don't own any character from the show, I just really like them and Amy reminds me a lot of myself._

We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Karma and I were like oil and water, but we somehow mixed. She was always there for me and I was always there for her. We would do anything for each other…which is how we got to where we are now I guess.

At first I was really just annoyed with Karma and the entire idea of us faking being lesbians. Then I got mad because it became more about her than about us together, and now I am fuming at the fact that she spends more time with Liam secretly than she does with me. Karma always has her head in the sky. She doesn't know how to come down from cloud nine. When we were younger and I was nervous about something she would always pinky promise me it would be okay. A promise is such a big concept in general; her linking our pinkies together kind of softened the blow of anything that might come our way. It was kind of stupid but it was our thing. A pinky promise of reassurance.

She had not pinky promised me anything in a long time. Almost 2 years to be exact. I never saw it as a big deal until now. With her going all boy crazy over Liam I needed some kind of reassurance that our friendship would be okay after all this whole scandal was over, but my gut was telling me this might not end well, for me at least.

I don't know when or where I came to the conclusion that my feeling for Karma weren't just platonic anymore. It might have been the first time I kissed her in front of the entire student body or when we were having a sleepover a few weekends ago and she fell asleep on my shoulder during a Netflix marathon. Either way, I know now I'm not faking anything but pretending to like Liam.

It's Friday night again and Karma has come over for a Netflix. We are in the middle of watching some chick flick I got talked into when she pauses the screen and looks up at me. "What's up?" I ask as casually as possible.

She has had her head on my shoulder until now and when she sits up I can tell she is serious about whatever is about to come out of her mouth. " Are you okay, Amy?"

I am sure I have a perplexed look on my face right about now, but I an answer carefully, "What do you mean Karma, do I look sick?"

"No, I just feel like we are off. Like something isn't connecting like it used too."

"Karma, you're crazy, we are fine. Yes, I miss you because I feel like Liam gets to see you more than me, but I guess he is technically your boyfriend or whatever now so I know you want to see him. It's fine though I am just being selfish I guess in thinking that."

"Amy, Liam is great but you are my best friend. I know how people see us in public but that doesn't mean our friendship is any different."

In my head I am about ready to run for the hills because she really doesn't see how I feel about her. In one aspect I am relieved because I don't want things to get weird, but on the other hand, if she could see how much I could love her more than Liam, I would be on cloud nine with her, but I pull out of my fantasies and keep listening.

"I really do like Liam and this whole popularity thing might get to my head sometimes, but you come first. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Amy, are you sure you are okay? I really don't want to pressure you to keep doing something you don't want to. I told you before this started that I would give it all up if it means I loose you. I still want you to know that."

It was really hard at this point to not pull her in and kiss her. It's rare that Karma ever shows this side of herself, but when she does I melt. I just nod my head, "It's find Karma, really. I guess I just don't want to loose you."

"Please, like I would function without you, Amy." She give me a thousand watt smile along with the words I have wanted to hear for a while now, " You won't loose me, I pinky promise."

She holds out her pinky and as I look down I take my hand and link our fingers together. She just smiles at me and goes back to play the movie. Never breaking our pinkies as she lays back on my shoulder. For now I am content. For now at least I know she is still thinking of me above everything else. I just worry that might not always be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This whole 'faking it' fiasco has been going on now for over a month. I feel like I am about to loose my mind. We have another 2 weeks before homecoming and it's getting harder and harder to keep my feelings in check. I step off the bus and start about my day as usual. Something just feels…weird about today though and I can't figure out why.

"Amy!" I turn around to find Shane running towards me as fast as his skinny jeans will let him. "You have to come with me! Now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's Karma, she came in early today to help Liam and I start putting up decorations for homecoming and fell off the ladder! She is in the nurses off asking for you!"

Karma is deathly afraid of heights! What the hell was she doing on a ladder to begin with! If she is fine I am going to kill her! Shane is right behind me as we rush to the nurse's office.

"Karma! Are you okay, sweetie?" During school hours we both used pet names to keep the status quo up, but it had soon become an all around thing we just did. Actually, come to think of it, we now do a lot of things we designated for school all the time now! Besides kissing, we held hands more, called each other pet names and acted like a real couple.

"Amy!" She grabbed around my neck and I circled around her waist! She was squeezing for dear life and I no longer could be mad at her! "I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have gotten on the ladder but I just thought since it wasn't far off the ground I would be okay, but as soon as I got on the top step I felt faint!"

"It's okay Karma, I am just glad you are alright! Do you want to go home?"

After she loosened around my neck she just shook her head yes. I looked at Shane and he offered to take us to Karma's house and get any work we would miss that day. Where the hell is Liam? That was the main question going through my mind! Karma might have come to help them both but Liam was the main reason she had come so why wasn't he in the nurses office with her too! I'll have to ask her when we get home.

We stayed in bed all day watching reruns of Law and Order: SVU and sleeping. Well, Karma would dose off, but I was wide awake. Every time she would fall asleep I couldn't help but stare. My God she was so beautiful. I don't know how anyone could not fall in love with her. Shit! I have got to keep my shit together. Once homecoming is over we can just go back to the way it was…can't we? I sure hope so, but until then I will take any chance I get to be this close to her. I lived for days like this. Weekends especially.

She and Karma had a routine now to keep their friendship strong and appearances up along with allowing Karma time to sneak off and see Liam if she wanted. On Fridays they would go to Shane's parties and do the couple thing. On Saturdays they might see each other but most of the time they were busy with family stuff or getting schoolwork out of the way. Karma would also take Saturday night's to go see Liam, but Sundays were always their day.

"Hey Karma, why wasn't Liam in the nurses office with you? Shane said you came to help him and Liam so why wasn't he there with you?" The question had been bugging me all day so after lunch I just let it out.

"Well…" Karma shifted uncomfortably in the bed and wouldn't look at me.

"Karma, did he do something to you?"

"No, nothing like that, it's just…if I tell you I need you to keep your cool and not go ape shit about it."

I have no idea what pretty boy did but I swear if it he hurt her I will kick him so hard he won't be able to reproduce! "Just tell me Karma…"

"Okay, well I got to the school earlier than the boys because I wanted to get a head start and surprise them to try and get more attention from Liam, but when I got there I heard something coming from the art room were all the decorations were. When I opened the door Liam was making out with another girl. Well, I guess you can call it making out because their lips were together but they also barely had any clothes on."

I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him! Those were the only words I could form in my head at this exact moment. I tried to keep a calm face but I knew she could tell in my body movements I was getting uncomfortable. I let her keep going without saying anything though.

"They didn't see me, but they might have heard me leave because I got out of there as fast as I could. It wasn't 10 minutes later and Liam came walking into the auditorium with Shane. I honestly had not had enough time to process what I saw, but it's what I didn't feel that made me so…I don't know…worried and scared."

What she didn't feel? I am so confused but I need to know what she was so worried about. I place my hand on her knee and try to convey a look of 'you can trust me' without saying anything. "It's okay Karma, just tell me."

"Well, I have been trying for the past month to get him to fall in love with me. I don't want my first time to be with someone who doesn't love me, but I also don't want it to be with someone I don't love. Amy, I felt nothing when he walked into the gym! I wasn't mad! I wasn't hurt! I felt ABSOLUTELY nothing! It took me seeing him with some other girl to realize…I don't love him. I mean I like him, and the making out is great, but there is nothing there. No spark, and I just feel so dumb."

OMG! OMG! She doesn't like Liam! This is great! NO, wait what does this mean for us. Do we stop faking it now? Does Karma still want to be popular? Wait, she never answered my question to why he wasn't in the nurse's office with her. "Oh, Karma I'm sorry, but that doesn't really answer my question to why he wasn't with you?"

"Oh yeah, after I fell he tried to help to the nurse's office, but I was still so confused by this morning I told him to go on because I was going to wait for you. I didn't want anyone to know about my fear of heights so I just played it off as a headache and waited for you because I knew you would understand what really happened."

I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. What? Why did I just do that? There is no need for show! We are in her bedroom by ourselves! I internally start to panic but when I see her smile up at me I calm down a bit. She slides her head back into the crook of my shoulder and resumes the show.

My breathing is shallow but I am trying to hide how nervous and excited I am to see how the following days pan out. Maybe I should show her what falling in love is really about. Come on Amy, you can't even face your feelings, how do you plan on showing your best friend. Gosh I'm in deep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Hey readers, thanks for all of the comments. I know some of you made the comment about not liking my story but everyone is entitled to their opinion on here and I am just glad I got some positive feedback. I am trying to only do about 5 or 6 chapters, but it might go longer. I feel if I string it out too long people will really get irritated and we all know where we want this to end up right? Karmy Army is here! Also now that I am done with the semester I will be able to update sooner rather than later. Enjoy._

I might not be a girly girl, but I have to say it is nice and refreshing to get dolled up every now and then. What girl isn't excited about her homecoming anyways? Especially when you get to go with your best friend…who you are secretly in love with still. Karma and I picked out dresses last week but she insisted we shop separately and surprise each other we I picked her up. My mom still thinks we couldn't find dates and so we just decided going together and be each others wingman all night…if she only knew…

I decided on a strapless teal/green dress that ended at my upper knee. It wasn't too reviling but it did have a VERY low back and brought out my green eyes. I have to admit that even thought I looked good. I fixed my hair up in a soft bun with a few strands left down to dance around my face. I did my makeup light but went heavy on my eyes to make them pop with my dress. I am not one for heels and I am already a couple of inches taller than Karma so I went for light grey 2 inch heels that made my calf muscles pop. I really hope she likes how I look and we don't clash too much.

My mom let me use the car tonight and as I am driving to her house I can't help but think about how excited I am. I know this might not be the way I ACTUALLY want to take my best friend to homecoming, but it can't get any closer. Ever since she told me about Liam a few weeks ago we have gotten closer. Nothing has really changed in the fake dating game or when we are alone, but I just…I don't know how to explain it. I just feel good, like things are how they are supposed to be. Maybe I am just living too much in my own little world. As well as I know my life it will all probably come crashing down soon, but for now, I am going to take my best friend to homecoming and we are going to dance and drink bad punch and hopefully win Homecoming Queens!

As I knock on the door I start to get really nervous. Did I brush my teeth? What? Amy, why does it matter? Did I shave my pits? Check…oh good I did. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't have time to think any more as Karma opens the door. Holy. Shit. My. Best. Friend. Is. Fucking. Hot.

Karma is wearing a soft purple dress that wraps around, but hangs loose on her shoulders. The dress hugs at her waist and flares out from there to the end, which is not far below her thighs. She has her hair in loose curls and a few front strands pinned back. Her make up is done much like mine. Light, but heavy on her eyes. Her heels have got to be at least 4 inches and make her legs look like they could go on for days.

I am finally pulled out of my 'drooling dog' trance when we both say "wow" at the exact same time. We both let out a shaky laugh together and just stare and take the other one in. If I was anyone else standing around watching us at this exact moment I am pretty sure I would think we are a real couple the way we are staring at each other.

I shake off my internal thoughts as I try and speak, " You look really beautiful tonight Karma."

"Thanks, Amy, you really know how to make a girl blush," she says with a coy wink.

I just grin and ask her if she is ready to go. After her mom snaps a few pictures of us we are off.

We arrive as homecoming is in full swing. Shane has already come up and clamed a dance with each of us before the night is over with and we have been complimented on being the cutest couple there more times than I can count. Karma has only let go of my hand once since we have been here and that was to use the bathroom. We have danced to a couple of songs and drank the horrible punch that I am sure somebody spiked. It's about 10 minutes before they announce homecoming royalty and to be honest…I'm kind of excited. I would never really tell anybody that, but internally I am jumping with joy.

Karma disappeared into the crowd to go dance with Shane a few minutes ago but now I don't see her. Shane is still out there but I don't see Karma any more. She probably went back to the bathroom since she has drank so much of that punch tonight. That's when I see Liam coming from the auditorium closet…with Karma about 10 steps behind him! When they both get out and onto the floor again I see him go in to hug her and kiss her on the cheek. She just smiles and lays her head on his shoulder! To say I am internally fuming is an understatement. My insides are probably melting by how bad I am fuming right now!

Karma spots me from where she is and I know there is no point in hiding my upset face from her because she spots it from across the auditorium. She lets go of Liam and tries to make her way over to me but before she can get half way the principal starts announcing for all homecoming nominees to make their way to the stage. I make my way through the crowd and Karma follows on the steps right behind me. She tries to say something but I just walk on to the spot behind the principal and stand.

Karma comes right beside me and grabs my arm, "Amy, what's wrong! Why did you look at Liam and I like you were about to rip one of our heads off?"

"Karma not now! Just leave me alone."

"No! Why do you look so hurt and upset with me?"

"AND YOUR HOMECOMING ROYALTY IS…KARMA ASHCROFT AND AMY RAUDENFELD!"

I don't have time to answer Karma as the crowns are placed on our heads and we are asked to take the dance floor for our Queen and Queen dance. The crowd is going wild and I see Shane and Liam in the corner shouting also and my blood pressure skyrockets back up. I am seething through my nostrils as Karma and I take the dance floor. The band starts playing 'You and Me' by Lifehouse and I just honestly want to start crying.

We aren't 5 seconds into the song and Karma starts in on me again, " Amy, will you please talk to me? I don't understand why you are so upset."

"Just drop it Karma, after tonight you are going to get everything you want. The crown, the popularity, Liam, it's all coming your way and as soon as we get through dancing this (pointing between us) will be over!"

"Amy, what are you talking about!"

At this point we have nearly stopped dancing and everyone is watching intensely to see what will unfold next.

"WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? I am talking about this whole 'faking it' thing we have been doing for the past few months! After tonight it's over! You will get everything you wanted! You said in the beginning this would not change us. YOU PINKY PROMISED and then I saw you coming from out of the closet with Liam a few minutes ago and I knew this was about to end! You want to know why I looked like I wanted to rip someone's head off? It's because you ripped my freakin' heart out! Are you happy? I hope so…because I am done. I can' t take it anymore. It's just too hard."

With all eyes on us the band has stopped playing and it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Karma looks like she is about to loose it emotionally and I just can't handle seeing her crying right now so I what I do best…run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran. I ran out through the auditorium doors as fast as I could in heels. Damn you for wearing heels. I am about half way to my car when I hear my name being called. I know it's her, who else would be trying to figure out why I completely flew off the handle back there.

"AMY! AMY, STOP PLEASE!"

I just keep walking as fast as I can. I just want to put this off a little longer. She is my best friend so I know I have to face this sometime. I just wasn't prepared to face it tonight. At this point she has out ran me in her 4 inch heels and as I make it to the car she grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Amy, what is going on? I don't understand why you are so upset. I didn't think anything had changed. I thought we were fine. When…why…I don't even know what to ask you because I am so confused!"

Karma's makeup is running down her face and I swear she looks so beautiful when she is upset. It kills me to see her so confused, but I am confused to. I know no matter how this conversation goes it is most likely not going to end up in my favor so I do the only thing I have wanted to do all night. I grab Karma's face and kiss her. Like…I really kiss her. It's more intense than any other kiss we have shared during this entire faking process, but it's the only way I know how to explain what I can't with words right now. There is nobody around, no cameras, no public; it's just us. If she doesn't understand what it means for me to kiss her with nobody watching then I know she won't understand how I feel. She hasn't pulled away yet so I keep kissing her. My hands haven't left her face but I run one through her hair and around the back of her neck. After a few seconds of this I feel her hands go to my waist. They don't grab, they don't move, they just rest there, but it's enough pressure for me to feel them. I slowly pull back, but I am afraid to open my eyes. She hasn't moved her hands from my waist. Is this a good sign? I don't know if I should open my eyes yet. Before I can even comprehend what I just did, I let go of her face and get into the car. She is still standing beside the car with her eyes closed as I drive off. What have I just done?

When I get home I run straight to my room. My mom is yelling at me and asking why I am home so early but I can't even respond as I crash on my bed. I cried the entire drive home and now I am sobbing so much into my pillow I will probably need new covers because the mascara isn't going to come out!

I must have cried myself to sleep, because I woke up around midnight with my dress still on and all of my lights still on. I grab my phone and see that I have 10 new messages and 6 missed calls…and one voicemail. All of the text and 5 of the calls are from Shane asking what had happened and if I was okay, but only one call was from Karma…along with a voicemail. I don't even think I can stomach listening to her voice never mind what she is going to say. I text Shane back to let him know I am home safe and will call him later, but I can't bring myself to listen to that voicemail. Why would she only call once? Why is she even calling? Hello, Amy, she probably knew you wouldn't answer so why call more than once? Maybe I should listen to it. If she is calling it can't be that bad…can it? Here goes nothing.

"_Amy…" _her voice sounds so calm, but yet broken at the same time. What have I done? _"Amy, listen I knew you wouldn't answer my call, but I need to talk to you and I don't want to say anything over text message! Please let me explain some things you think you saw tonight. You can't avoid me forever and I will just follow you around school until you talk to me. You are my best friend and I never meant to do anything to you to cause you pain. I…I know you are scared…because…because of what you did tonight, but…but you need to talk to me. I have some things I need to tell you. Please. Please just call me back….or text me and let me know you are alight. Just…don't ignore me Amy. I…I love you still and I don't hate you. I know you probably think you have scared me, but please just talk to me!"_

Feelings. Feelings are hard for me. I don't know if it's because I feel so deep that I am afraid to express them in case people think I am weird. Or if I am afraid it's not okay to feel as deep as I do sometimes. Feelings aren't easy for anyone I can't imagine. Movies make it seem so easy. Any romance film, yeah they beat around the bush the whole movie, but in the end they throw their feelings out like nothing can hurt them and it's all going to be okay. But this is reality. What if it's not going to be okay once I have said what I feel? What if Karma and I can't figure this out? She is right though; I need to talk to her. It's nearly one in the morning, but if I know Karma she is still awake with everything that has happened tonight.

AMY: _I got your voicemail. I will be by your house in the morning if that's okay?_

Not a minute later I get a reply.

KARMA: _That's fine! Please don't chicken out or I will come find you. Can't you just come over now? We both know neither one of us is sleeping tonight._

Geez Karma. I don't know if I can do this right now. She is going to keep insisting I come over now if I don't just go.

AMY: _Give me an hour and I'll be there._

KARMA: _Great! I'm calling if you don't come in an hour though._

What the hell am I doing? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I seriously don't know what I will do or say when I get over there. Why does she want to talk now? I am not thinking clearly and I bet neither is she. Why do I have to be in love her? WHY? Why can't I just love…wait…did I just say I was in love with her? I haven't told myself that yet. I just knew I had feelings for her beyond friendship, but I really just said I was in love with her. Holy. Shit.

This new realization hit me as I was walking towards her house. I could have drove, but I needed time to think this through. I wanted to have some sort of game plan if this went south. I didn't even strategize a game plan for if it ended well, because I was betting on the odds that it was going to end with Karma telling me she loved me but only as a friend.

KARMA: _Are you almost here? I left the door unlocked so just come up when you get here._

Man, she is relentless. It has only been 50 minutes. I walk through the front door and head towards Karma's room upstairs. There is no turning back now. She will know if I do. Years of hiding things from her mom I know as soon as you step on the second step you can hear it from Karma's room. I knock slowly and wait for her to tell me to come in.

"Amy, why are you knocking? You know I know you are there so just come on in."

"Sorry, I just didn't know if you were decent or not."

"Oh, well yeah I am. Come sit down with me." She really doesn't looked as freaked out as she sounded in her voicemail. Maybe she has just had time to think and calm down. Yeah, that's it. She doesn't look nervous either. Am I the only person in this whole ordeal that is actually freaking out?

"I don't think that is a good idea. I will just stand if that's okay?"

"Amy, will you please come sit by me? I just want to talk. I know you don't like showing or expressing how you feel but you really scared me tonight. I don't think I have ever heard you so scared and mad at the same time. I really still don't understand why though."

"REALLY Karma? You still don't understand why I got so upset and mad, after everything that has happened tonight? You don't understand why I kissed you? Are you that dense?"

"…I…think I know. I…I just wanted you to say it so I could be sure. I have tried to get you to say it all night by telling you I didn't understand. I hoped you would just come out and say it."

"I'm not saying anything until you explain some things that happened tonight."

I might be on the verge of spilling everything to Karma just because it's hurting too much to keep it in any more, but I need to know some things before I lay it all out.

"Oh yeah. Well first off when Liam and I were coming out of the closet in the auditorium it wasn't what you thought you saw."

"Keep going…you're just getting to the good part right?"

"Amy, nothing happened. I actually told him I needed to talk to him in private about what happened before and I didn't think of how wrong it would look until he pulled me into the closet to talk. When we came out and you saw us hugging he was hugging me because of what I told him, not because we were secretly getting back together. He also said he was sorry about the whole girl in art room thing and after I told him my dilemma he wanted to comfort me. It really wasn't what you thought."

Wow. This conversation is going in no direction I planned for it too. I don't even know how to respond to her right now. Maybe I should just stay quiet and let her keep talking until I feel like I can respond without getting sick. She is looking at me to say something, but I just keep standing in front of her with my arms around my waist hugging myself. I literally want to throw up right now. If she wasn't doing anything with Liam in the closet, what was she doing talking to him?

"Also Amy, I have something I wanted to tell you tonight after we were done with the dance, but then everything happened and I didn't get a chance. It is kinda the reason I was talking to Liam and why he gave me a hug."

Is she serious right now? You can't just drop a bomb in the middle of an already exploding bomb. She is really trying to mess with my head right now. Is the room spinning or is it just me? I really can't tell any more. All I know is she has gotten up and is walking towards me and I can't move. Karma has grabbed my hands and entangled our hands in between our bodies. I can barely breathe at how close she is standing to me, and even though I hold a good inch or so more than her in height, I feel so small compared to her right now.

"Amy, when you kissed me by the car tonight, I…I was in shock. Then I was in awe. I wasn't sure at first, but after that kiss I knew my thoughts were clear. You kissed me like you might die if you didn't, and you held me as if I would vanish if you didn't. It took me a second to respond, because I couldn't believe you were actually taking the initiative, but when I did, I felt nothing but fireworks in the pit of my stomach."

By now I was dreaming. I knew I just had to be dreaming, because she was describing the kiss how I felt when it was happening. I still can't speak and I know she is just as nervous as I was tonight, but she keeps going like if she stops she will never be able to get out what she needs too.

"I am sorry, Amy. I am sorry that it took me so long to see what was right in front of me. I am sorry you have been struggling with things and I haven't been there as a friend like I pinky promised I would, but I can pinky promise you one thing for sure. I can pinky promise that I am in love with you just as much, if not more, as you are in love with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Final Chapter

_Okay readers, this is it. The final M rated Karmy time you have been waiting for. Thank you for all of the positive feedback and reviews. I hope to write more later, but thanks for reading my first story. _

Me. Amy. Karma is in love with me. It took my brain about an entire minute to process what Karma just told me. The look on my face is probably looking like the lights are on but there is nobody home right now. I realize that Karma is crying now and shifting away. Stupid Amy! She just poured her heart out to you and you can't say a damn thing! Before she has a chance to get to far I grab her wrist to make her turn around. I bring my face about an inch from hers. I want to kiss her…BAD.

I need her to make the next step though. I did it once tonight and freaked out. Even though she has told me everything I need to hear to be secure in the next move, I still need her to make it. If she makes it, then I know I have nothing to fear. Nothing at all.

She looks down at my lips and back up into my eyes. I know she is trying to process what needs to happen next, but before I have a chance to say anything she closes her eyes and places her lips on mine. She grabs my neck behind my ears and plays with the baby hairs on the back of my neck. Damn. That is definitely a turn on.

I grab her waist and push her back on the bed. I don't want to put my entire weight on her but I need to be close to her. She pulls me towards her and our chest push together while our legs stay apart from each other.

We have been kissing for God knows how long and as I take my tongue and push it into her mouth. She moans and I kiss harder in response. By now our hands are roaming anywhere they can find a place. I focus on her lower neck and stomach while she is pulling at my neck and lower back. Karma takes the next step and pushes her hands inside my shirt. I shutter as I feel her hands touch my skin and pull away slightly.

"Are you okay?"

Damn her beautiful mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine Karma, you just took me by surprise."

"We can slow down if you want. I don't want to scare you."

I can't stop now. The need to feel her has been a long time coming on my end. I just shake my head, "No, I…I want to keep going. I want to go…um…I want to go farther. If that's okay with you?"

"Really? I mean, I am okay with that. I love you and trust you. I just don't want to push you." She has a thousand watt smile going on below me and how can anybody say no to that.

"I pinky promise. I'm ready."

She doesn't even respond. She just pulls me back down for a kiss while putting her hands back under my shirt. After a few minutes more Karma moves my shirt further up and I get the hint. I sit up and pull the garment over my head, but pull my arms back in front of me as soon as I do. It's not that I think I am fat or anything. I am just by nature a self-conscious person. Karma notices my anxiety kicking and sits up even with me. She doesn't say anything. She just pecks me on the lips and pulls her own shirt off. Except she doesn't have a bra on…

"Wow…" The only words I can form at this time. She just smiles and pulls me into another breath taking kiss. Shit. She knows how to use her tongue. With me sitting on the bed now she takes the bold move to sit in my lap and bring her legs around my waist. If she tried to stop me now, I wouldn't be able to. Something about her in my lap is REALLY hot and a complete turn on.

I kiss down her jaw line and place my hands on her upper thighs. I have on thin sweat pants while she is in her bed shorts so I am basically touching hot skin. I slide up from her thighs to her waist and pull her close. Karma has her arms wrapped around my neck and in my hair pulling me close. I'm not even kissing her anymore really. I just want my mouth on her skin to know this is real. I hug her tight as I leave open mouth kisses on her wake as she whimpers in response. Gosh the noises she is making are so damn sexy.

"I love you. I love you so much." I whisper to no one in particular, but she hears me and pulls our faces together just so our noses touch. She has a different look in her eyes now. It's not just love and lust. It's a look of pure acknowledgement of my words and a look of trust. She smiles a sweet, almost innocent, smile at me and pulls me in for another kiss.

This kiss is nothing more than an exploration of each other's mouth. Our hands are not moving right now and the world cease to exist. It's just our mouths moving together and our minds exploding with the understanding of how much we truly love one another. Things start to take another turn and heat up again as I push her back on the bed.

"Clothes," she says.

I look at her in confusion and she just keeps breathing harder while trying to get me to understand. "Clothes. Off." Now her hands are at my waistband and she is trying to push my sweat pants down. As I sit up to push them off my ankles Karma takes that time to take her shorts off.

As I look to get back on top of her I freeze as I realize like no bra, she also has on no underwear. She just smiles at me, "You might as well take yours off now, because sooner or later you won't need them anyways."

I like forward Karma. Did I ever mention that before? If not I am mentioning and taking a mental note of it now. I kick my legs to hang off the side of her bed as I pull off my underwear. While I am not paying attention Karma takes this time to move back to our previous position. When I sit up from removing my underwear she swings a leg across my midsection and sits back in my lap. Does she know what I like or is it just obvious on my face?

I scoot back a little with her on top of me and we start kissing again. This time I take my hands and place them on her breast. She gasps into my mouth and stops kissing me for a second, but never removes her hands from my face and never moves back farther than an inch. "Is this okay," I ask just to be sure.

"Holy shit, Amy. It feels good don't stop." I hope she knows I don't ever plan on stopping. I start palming her breast while going back to kissing her neck. She lets out a small shriek as I put one nipple into my mouth and pinch the other one with my hand. I am probably a lot more confident that I thought I would be in this situation, but I have wanted to be here for too long to hold back now. Karma takes her hands and starts fondling my breast to. Wait. When did she take my bra off? Damn she is smooth.

"Amy, I need you to do something else. I need you to touch me lower." God I love to hear her tell me what she wants. She has barely touched me all night, but I can feel her all over. I want this to be about both of us but I feel so much just by making her feel good and loved.

With her still in my lap, I take one hand and move it down her stomach. She has a tight grip on the back of my neck and her eyes are shut tight waiting for what was coming next. "Karma? Karma, I need you to open your eyes and look at me. I want to see you when I touch you for the first time." I bring my left hand around her neck as I keep pushing my right hand lower. She opens her eyes and stares right into mine. I finally reach below her bellybutton and gasp at how wet she is. We both take in a deep breath together and she can't keep her eyes open anymore at the sensation running through her body. To be honest I almost can't keep mine open at the feeling of being this close with her.

I don't really know what to do, but I start doing what I know feels good for me. I start rubbing her clit back and forth. I don't add a lot of pressure I just want her to feel me touching her. She has her forehead pressed to mine and we both have a light shimmer of sweat on our faces from exerting ourselves. "Amy…gosh Amy that feels good, but…but I need something more."

At that I push my hand a little farther down and slowly push one finger, then two fingers inside of her. We both stop our movements. I don't want to hurt her so I wait for her to make the next move, and she does. As soon as she becomes accustomed to my fingers she starts moving on them. Fuck it feels so good to be inside of her. We find a rhythm and I bring my left hand down to rub her clit. Karma is panting now and I can feel her tightening around my fingers. "That's it Karma, don't think about it baby. Just let go. Come on. Come for me. I will be here to catch you."

As I finish my little speech into her ear she cums all over my hand. "Oh FUCK Amy!" I just smile at her and keep my fingers slowly moving inside of her as she comes down. I lay her down on the bed and hover above her. I plant soft kisses along her collarbone while she catches her breath. "Amy, how the hell did you know to do that?"

I just giggle at her, "I honestly didn't. I just did what I thought would feel good to me and went with it."

"Well, now it's my turn to go with it."

She pushes me back on the other side of the bed and straddles me. I am taken back at first but then she starts sucking on my breast and I throw my head back in response. Shit. She is right that does feel good. She repositions her self between my legs and I wrap my thighs around her waist to keep her there. I look down towards her and she is looking me directly in the eyes while attacking my left boob. Fuck that's hot too. She is seriously going to be the death of me. She slides back up to my face and kisses me hard while still playing with my breast. I moan into her mouth and she pulls back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Um, I want to try something if that's okay?"

"Okay, I mean that's fine baby, but what is it?"

She looks really nervous, like she just ran over somebodies puppy nervous. "I…I want to go down on you."

Well, damn she sure isn't beating around the bush is she (total pun intended). "Oh, um, I mean only if you want to. I don't want you doing something you don't want to right now."

"No, Amy, I want to. I want to taste you." Holy shit I might have just came by hearing her talk.

I don't even respond and she is heading south. She settles down between my legs and starts kissing my inner thighs. She is watching my reaction every time she kisses me. I try to look at her but the sensations running though my body are too much and I can't keep my eyes from rolling into the back of my head every time she nips inside my legs. "Karma, I need you to stop teasing me. I seriously can't take much more of it. I'm aching for you to touch me." I can't believe I just said all of that. I am really going to like sex if this is what is like each time. It will probably become my new past time…besides Netflix.

"Damn, Amy, I love hearing you tell me what you need. It's really hot hearing you say how much you need me."

"God Karma! Please touch me! I am about to hyperventilate up here if you don't do…SHIT"

I didn't have time to finish that sentence before she swipes her tongue over my clit. "Fuck Karma, of shit that feels good!"

I am grabbing the sheets with one hand while the other is combing through Karma's hair. She keeps swiping her tongue on my clit over and over again, adding a little more pressure each time. She starts licking a little further down towards my opening and that is a whole new sensation in itself. Now I have both of my hands in her hair pulling her closer to me. I know I am almost humping her face, but I can't help it! It feels so good and just the thought of how she looks between my legs is sending me into overdrive.

"Oh Karma I am so close. Please don't stop. I need you to suck on me! Suck on my clit!"

FUCKING HELL! Karma didn't take my directions lightly. She now has her mouth wrapped completely around my swollen clit. She is alternating with sucking on it and placing her tongue flat against it while moving her head up and down. "Kar…oh fuck…I'm…I'm about to cum…SHIT KARMA!"

I totally now understand why every teenage around the world wants sex. If it always feels this good I never want to stop. I lay my arm over my eyes as I catch my breath while Karma moves back up my body. She plants a kiss on my lips while I am still coming down from oblivion and I can slightly taste myself on her. I expected to be slightly grossed out by my taste, but I oddly find it another turn on.

"So, I think just going with it was the best option. What do you think Amy?"

I just grin and pull her into me. I still can't believe this all just happened, but it did and I wouldn't change a thing. "I love you, Amy," she mumbles against my chest. I can tell by the way she is laying against me she is listening to my heartbeat. So I know she felt it speed up when she whispered those words to me.

"I love you too, Karma. I love you too."


End file.
